Between the clouds
by Saradavinci1995
Summary: "Dragons of different elements, forbidden by nature to ever meet one another... An unspoken vow has been broken. Two Kingdoms are no longer in balance: from one's actions, an unprecedented war is about to begin." UtaPri Alternate Universe straight ahead. Clear male x male implications.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


_Well, this is the first time I'm trying to write a story based on an Alternate Universe so... it might be not to brilliant... but I do love the idea~_

_Possible Boy x Boy relationship alert starting with the next few chapters XD_

_Enjoy~ x3_

* * *

Some believe that the humans' origin was born from monkeys, others would say that humankind had been brought here by advanced forms of life from other faraway planets... and some believe in God: through Adam and Eve. However there is another story, a long forgotten one in which humanity was born out of dragons. Dragons which had sinned and lost all of their powers and rights that brought them closer to the Gods.

A long, long time ago, there were tales of how the Earth had been split into two huge Kingdoms: Ortheo, also known as the Kingdom of Fire and Lyan, the Kingdom of Wind. As the names might already suggest, one ruled over the Earth's lands and the other held the skye. The two of them had been peacefully coexisting for over 3000 years now: Ortheo provided Lyan with any necessary food and materials as Lyan assured them warmth and water. However, there was one single sacred rule: Physical interactions between the two kingdoms were strictly forbidden. A wind dragon was bound to never feel the touch of a fire one, or the other way around. An unspoken vow since birth. Therefore, most of the population wasn't even aware of the other Kingdom's existence. Just the Royal families and their most trustful servants.

A dragon's lifespan is obviously wider than a human's, but, however, they are not immortal. Several kings from both sides had died through wars, betrayal or because of age. At some point, both of the leaders had fallen sick and their children had to inherit their thrones. Therefore, the eldest princes become provisory kings.

Ortheo's king had been named Seijirou , as the eldest son of the Jinguji Royal family whilst Lyan's king had been named Masato, the sole son of the Hijirikawa Royal family. For some days, both of the Kingdoms were in celebration for the new young heirs.

Ren had never really cared that much about anything. Not ever since his mother's death. As the youngest son of Ortheo's Royal Family, he had no freedom, just the obligation of fulfilling all requirements from his father. He had always been more or less the family's...image. Blessed with his mother's beauty: bright blue eyes and silky ginger hair, the smaller dragon used his charming looks to influence both rich females and males and lure them into doing things for the benefit of his family. It had always been that way. He might've been selfish...hated both his father and elder brothers but yet couldn't afford any mistakes. Even if out of pure pride.

A month later, Ren's father passed away. At the same time, Masato's grew healthy and reclaimed Lyan Kingdom's throne.

* * *

" Jin, do not dare to tell brother about this. This place is driving me crazy, there's no way I'm staying anymore." The prince continued rumbling while tugging at the sack's restraints, making sure that they were tight enough.

" B-But, young master, there's no way you can do this! Running away... what about the Kingdom?! They need you..." Jin's words stopped in the middle of their way out of his throat after catching glimpse of the boy's expression.  
" -my face. They need my face, not me." And so he believed. Forced to grow without receiving any kind of affection from his family, Ren had always felt more or less like an item. Never loved, just used.  
" ...young master..." A mere soft whisper, drown in both worry and sorrow. "... I apologize, but I cannot allow you to do this, no matter what-.."  
In a second's fraction, the prince was now standing behind him. Soft hit, right on the pressure point from his servant's neck, making his body almost immediately fall limp in his arms. "I'm sorry, Jin... But I've already made up my mind.. Thank you for everything.." Ren's words were laced with guilt and regret but his stubbornness could've easily wiped that away later. Through smooth movements he placed the elder male on his bed to rest. The prince had to get away. From everything.

Ren had been planning his little 'escaping' route for weeks now: sneaking into the palace's deposit hall, then into one of those amazing floating ships he had loved watching so much as a child. His mother used to tell him stories about a magic Kingdom from between the clouds: about gorgeous dragons with wide, pure white wings... However, those stories died along with her…and a part of the young prince's heart. Well, now he was about to find out about everything: make a difference between lies and the truth.

Silently, the dragon managed to slide into the said hall without any difficulties. Trained since early childhood, Ren had gained experience which went along perfectly with his rather bright mind. Even all of his little adventures with pretty, noble girls had earned him a golden tongue and knowledge of how to influence another person's mind into reaching his own goals. Checking all of the 'necessary' items from his bag ( some changes of clothes, food and the most beloved letter his mother had written for Ren by the time she was still pregnant with him), Ren hesitated for a moment before skillfully unsealing and jumping into one half-filled with fruits box, then quickly covering it back. There was no turning back now. He knew it, and it excited him.

* * *

" Ah, princess, you're not allowed here! It's dangerous right now, just wait a little and then I'll personally bring you whatever you desire, alright?" A tall guard kept pleading with her, unsuccessfully. The little girl knew what she wanted and where to find it. As the second born child of the Hijirikawa Royal family, Mai had developed quite the personality.

" No, thank you. I can get it myself." Polite, yet demanding. "Come on, it's just a huge room filled up with boxes, what could happen? And I've been there countless times already..." The young princess brought both of her hands together in front of her chest. " Pretty, pretty pleeeeaaase?" As usual, not a lot of people could resist her convincing 'ways' of fulfilling any kind of goals. A small pout here, some whining there and the tiny girl could've made anyone's heart melt at the sight.  
" Princess but..." Almost there. Just a little more. Mai grinned just slightly before moving her sight toward the floor, a soft sob pushing past her lips. As expected, the guard who had been blocking the door instantly crouched down in front of her. The long awaited opening." There's no reason to be upset now, Mai-sama.. As I've told you, later this afternoon, as soon as everything had been unpacked, I'll personally-Uwah?!.." The guard felt something crawl against his ankle and before even managing to finish his sentence, he had found himself lying on his back, unsure as to what had just happened.

A dragon's normal looks could easily be mistaken for a human's. There is absolutely no difference. However, a dragon's power enables them both the ability to use magic and transform, which can be rather useful in battles. For a wind dragon, small horns would appear on top of their heads, a thin, fairly long tail at their spine's base and small black stripes along their skin, forming shapes which would differ from a dragon to another. Though, a full transformation wasn't always necessary. After enough practice, one could focus enough to draw out just the desired parts of it.

Mai held in a giggle before quickly grabbing her tail ( the most often and previously used weapon), dashing through the door and into the dark room before the guard could've even caught glimpse of her. The deposit has never been much of a 'nice' room: incredibly large, always filled up with different kind of boxes and with no windows, hence the darkness. But it was also the place from where all the sweets, toys and many other amazing things came from. She knew that all too well.

After adventuring further into the room and making sure that nobody had followed her inside, the child lifted one hand's index finger and started drawing small circles in the darkness whilst casting adrift soft, tangled whispers. As soon as her lips had stopped moving, a tiny fireball appeared right atop her fingertip, earning a tiny yelp from the princess at the success. Not many dragons would be able to properly use their powers at such a raw age, however, Mai was one of the little 'talented' exceptions.

* * *

_That's kind of all for the first chapter~ More should come out soon.. and yes... I know that I need to update my other stories as well... I'll do my best! ;w;_

_Any reviews upon the story would be gladly welcomed! Let me know what you think! XD_


End file.
